1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to side keypad assemblies and portable electronic devices using the side keypad assemblies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may enjoy the full convenience of portable electronic devices almost anytime and anywhere. Portable electronic devices generally include some functional key assemblies mounted on the side to fulfill shortcut operations of e.g., playing music, taking photos, adjusting music volume, etc.
The functional key assembly often has a complex structure with multiple keys and is costly to produce. In addition, users may often mistakenly press the wrong key in use.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.